


Crash Course

by FangZeronos



Series: Avatar College AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Breakups, F/M, Fingering, Innuendo, Lots of Sex, Masturbating, Modern AU, People getting fed up with pussyfooting around each other, Suki realizes what she's missing, There's teasing, Underage Drinking in a later chapter, Volleyball, Zuko's in love and he's an idiot, everyone's over 18 btw, feeling up, it's a long one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Suki's the captain of the Volleyball team. Zuko thinks she's the world. There's only one problem: she's dating Sokka. Circumstances are going to help these two get over themselves and bring them together in fun and unique ways.





	1. Courtyard

The heat was nearly unbearable in the midday Sunday sun. As Zuko walked down the concrete hallway to the courtyard to meet up with his friends, his mind wandered slowly to how things had ended with Mai earlier in the weekend.

_“Mai, just listen to me!”_

_ “Why, Zuko? You never listen to me. I’ve had to find my pleasures elsewhere. You’d think with the confidence you seem to have, your dick size would be the same,” Mai sneered, narrowed eyes boring holes into Zuko’s. “But, you constantly fall short. We are through, Zuko. Lose my number, and do not interact with me again. I’d like to think you don’t exist.” She turned and walked away, leaving Zuko dumbfounded._

_ “Mai!” Zuko yelled, running to catch her. He grabbed her hand and flinched when she spun and backhanded up, leaving a scratch from her nails under his eye. “Mai, please.”_

_ “Go to Hell. Maybe you’ll find your father there,” Mai said, storming off and disappearing._

“Damn it,” Zuko muttered, shaking his head as he made his way out to the tables, spotting his friends under the big oak in the corner. He walked over and dropped his bag on the ground, sitting beside Toph.

“Hey, hotpants,” Toph said with a smile, her unblinking eyes staring forward. “What’s wrong with you? Feels like a stick got shoved up your ass this weekend.” Toph was unconditionally straightforward, even to the point of being rude, but every one of her friends knew she was joking.

“Leave him be, Toph,” Katara said with a small smile. “I heard from the other girls Mai broke up with him.”

Zuko rolled his eyes softly. “Yes, Katara, thanks for that,” he deadpanned. “In the most humiliating way possible, too.” He started wishing the conversation was going to take a different turn, but he knew better. He sighed and looked away, seeing the Volleyball team getting off of a bus nearby. “Team’s back.”

Everyone’s heads turned, watching as Phuong, Ty Lee, Jin, and several other girls walk off first, heading for the dorms. Last off of the bus was the captain, Suki, and Zuko’s eyes were glued to the young woman. Tall, built for speed, and one that didn’t take any crap off of anyone, on her team or off, Suki was the kind of girl nobody wanted to mess with. There was just one problem: she was currently dating Sokka.

She turned her head and smiled, jogging over toward the table. She wrapped her arm around Sokka’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Hey, guys,” she said.

“Hi, babe,” Sokka said, leaning up and kissing Suki’s cheek.

“Hey,” Aang said with a smile. “How was practice?”

“Good,” Suki said, sitting beside Toph and setting her bag on the ground, pulling a water bottle out. “Kimlee’s getting better at her sets, Phuong is still having trouble spiking, but we’re guarding perfectly, and our formations are a little off, but we’ll be ready for competition next week. First game’s Monday.”

“So close already,” Katara said. “Wow.”

“How’s Mai?” Sokka said, ignoring the growl from Zuko’s throat.

“Don’t know. She turned her gear in and quit,” Suki said. “Said it was personal and didn’t want, in her words “Any useless whores butting in where they didn’t belong”, staring right at Ty Lee.”

“Ouch,” Toph said. “Even for me, that’s fucking cold. I could beat the shit out of Mai if Ty Lee wants.”

“It isn’t worth it, Toph. Thanks anyway,” Suki said with a small smile. “She’s just been really uppity all weekend.”

“That’s because she dumped Zuko’s dumbass,” Sokka said, getting elbowed in the side by Suki.

“What?” Suki asked, her eyes wide. “Why the hell would she do that?” Her gaze turned sympathetic, looking at Zuko with regret in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Zuko. What did she say?”

“Probably something about his dick size,” Sokka said with a grin.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, grabbing his bag and standing up. “Go to hell, Sokka,” he said, storming off and muttering under his breath.

“Sokka,” Katara said, shaking her head. “Why do you have to antagonize him?”

“It’s fun!” Sokka said. He huffed and frowned when Suki elbowed him, getting up and grabbing her bag. “Suk?”

“You’re such an ass, Sokka. He’s your friend. You’re supposed to be supportive, tell him things are going to be fine. Instead, you treat him like crap. It’s got to stop,” Suki said, jogging off after Zuko. “Zuko!”

Toph shook her head. “And for your information, wolf tail, he’s packing more then you.”

“How, uh, how do you know that?” Aang asked, looking at Toph.

“Zuko’s behind me in line getting into class sometimes. I’ve felt it in his pants. Just like I’ve felt what you’re packing, Sokka. You don’t have any room to tease Zuko,” Toph said with a grin. “And it’s because I have respect for Water Queen over there that I don’t cop a feel of Twinkletoes.”

“Well, thanks for that, Toph,” Aang and Katara said simultaneously.

Suki caught up to Zuko, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Zuko. You can’t let Sokka keep getting under your skin like that. He does it to make you mad, and you let it, and that makes him win. I know you want to punch him out—”

“You don’t know what I want, Suki. And he’s right, Mai did make comments about my _size, _and it’s not like it matters. She’s been sleeping around for months and I only found out a few weeks ago,” Zuko said, shifting his bag and sighing. “It’s fine. I don’t care anymore. Maybe it’s best if I just stay away for a while.”

“You can’t do that,” Suki said. “Just ignore Sokka. Toph and I can keep him in line.”

“Good luck,” Zuko said, looking at his watch. “I need to go. I was going to meet Uncle for supper off campus.”

Suki nodded, reaching out and squeezing Zuko’s hand. “Alright, and that offer of Toph and I keeping him in line is still there.” She reached up and put her hand on his scarred cheek, making him look at her as she smiled. “By the way, between you and me, size doesn’t matter. Sokka can’t ever get me off, so I have to do myself. Besides, I know he’s sleeping around because Phuong made a comment the other day, I just haven’t confronted him. It’ll be alright, Zuko. I promise.”

Zuko nodded, closing his eyes and sighing softly. “I hope so,” he said, putting his hand on Suki’s hand and pulling it off of his cheek softly. He wanted nothing more then to feel her hands over him, feeling every inch of him as he held her tightly, doing unspeakable things to her until neither of them made it to class the next day, but he knew he couldn’t. He reluctantly let go of Suki’s hand, smiling a bit. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Suki.” He turned and started for the other end of the courtyard, disappearing into the shadows under the archway.

Suki sighed, closing her hands over her chest, biting her lip. “Zuko…”


	2. Game Time

Classes dragged on for what felt like forever for Zuko on Monday. He trudged from one room to the next, his heart barely into his lessons that day. He’d had a message from Katara about Suki’s game that night, and how he was “expected” to be there, but he didn’t really feel like going since he knew he’d have to listen to Sokka all night.

“Why so glum, Zuzu?” Azula asked as she sat beside her brother in the courtyard as he started picking at his lunch. “I mean, glummer than usual. Usually you’ve got a sour look on your face, but this time it’s really visible. Girl troubles?”

“You should know. Mai talks to you about everything,” Zuko said, tossing his spoon down and shrugging. “You know what she did last weekend, Azula. Why do you care?”

“Because you’re my brother, and if all that time I spent locked up after what our dearly demented father did to me for all those years taught me anything, it’s that I have to be considerate. Talk to little sister.”

“Rather not,” Zuko said. ‘Not like you can help me anyway.” He sighed and pressed his hands to his eyes, shaking his head softly.

“Zuko,” Azula said. “I heard what Mai did. Yes, it’s bullshit. You know who she’s been screwing on the side?”

“Sokka, probably. Suki said he’s been fucking around,” Zuko said.

“He’s only one of them,” Azula said. “She was double-teamed by Jet and that Longshot kid from the Archery team. She’s been sleeping with all three for months. I walked in on her getting stuffed one night and yelled at her about it. I mean I like sucking cock, but come on. Not when I’m in a relationship.”

“Surprised she didn’t add that weird Smellerbee kid either,” Zuko said, popping a chip in his mouth and holding the bag out for his sister.

“You know Smellerbee’s a girl, right?” Azula asked with a smirk, taking a chip. “I know, I know. It was a surprise at first, but she is a girl. Seen her tits myself.”

Zuko chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t what to know how, Azula,” he said. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, wincing as he hit the scar on his eye. “Coming to the volleyball game?”

“And miss a chance to heckle Ty Lee and get away with it? Are you crazy, Zuzu?” Azula asked with a smirk. “Wouldn’t miss it. Besides, we both know you’re not going to focus on the game since your eyes are going to be glued to a certain captain’s _very _lovely _assets. _Don’t deny it, Zuko, you’ve got a constant boner for Suki but you’re too much of a pussy to go for it.”

“Because I won’t put her in that position of being a cheater like Sokka is,” Zuko said. “I have a little more respect for her than that, Azula. As much as I want to bend her over a desk and rail her until she can’t walk, I can’t. Despite the shit Sokka does to her.”

Azula sighed softly, putting her hand on Zuko’s arm. “I can deal with Sokka.”

“No.”

“Zuzu—”

“No, Azula. As much as I want to tell you to do it, I can’t do it and still have a clear conscience. It’s fine. I need to stay focused on my grades anyway. I don’t have time for dating,” Zuko said, gathering his trash. “Come on. We’re going to be late for class.”

Azula nodded, but she wasn’t going to drop the conversation. She had a plan to make Suki her brothers, and she’d be damned if she didn’t want to have her fun. Despite putting her brother through hell years before, she did care about him, and she wanted him to be happy, and if breaking Suki’s heart with Sokka was the way to push the Volleyball Captain into her brother’s arms, so goddamned be it.

The rest of the day went slow for Zuko, moving from class to class until meeting up with his friends later on, walking to the gym for the Volleyball game between their school and Ba Sing Se University. He sat up in the stands with his friends, Toph and Sokka already starting to throw insults at the other team across the gym, Katara telling them to knock it off while Aang rolled his eyes.

“You alright, Zuko?” Aang asked, looking over at his friend. “You’ve been quiet most of the day.”

“I’m fine, Aang,” Zuko said with a bit of a smile. “Just dealing with over the weekend and trying to keep up in class, that’s all.”

“Look, if it’s about Mai—” Aang said.

“It isn’t Mai. It’s fine, Aang. Just don’t worry about it, alright? Please?” Zuko asked. “It’s not something I want you guys worrying about.”

Aang nodded, knowing Zuko well enough to know when he wanted things left alone. He watched as the teams walked out, taking their sides on the court. “Let’s go, Suki!” he cheered, whooping as he did.

Sokka and Toph kept heckling and slinging insults at the Ba Sing Se team, Katara finally giving up on berating them and starting to cheer with Aang. Zuko watched as the game started, Mei serving and sending it across the net. The ball bounced back and forth for a few minutes, neither side giving up before Ty Lee jumped up and spiked the ball down, hitting the ground between two of the girls and scoring a point.

“Woo! Go Ty Lee!” Aang cheered.

Zuko smiled, his eyes wandering over the team and finding Suki in the middle, set up perfectly for a return pass once the ball was served. He watched her as she jumped, his eyes wandering over her legs and watching her muscles flex as she jumped and moved, moving up and lingering on her ass and hips before he made his way up further, watching the determination in her eyes as she got ready for a set.

Suki watched the ball, jumping and hitting it over the net, seeing it get blocked and sent back over. She dove to return it and keep it in play, Ty Lee hitting it as it got back in the air before hitting it over the net.

The Captain of the Ba Sing Se team jumped and hit the ball, hitting Suki in the head as she got back up after her dive. She yelled and hit the ground, wincing as her head smacked the hardwood of the gym floor. The whistle blew, the referee coming over as Ty Lee and Phuong helped Suki up.

“Suki,” Ty Lee said, looking her captain over. “Oh, that’s going to hurt. It’s bruising already.” She glared at the captain of the other team who was busy laughing and making fun of Suki, and Ty Lee growled.

“Don’t, Ty,” Suki said softly, wincing as she shook her head softly. “Just own this bitch. It’s first to seven, and we’re up two. This is why I’ve been training you as co-captain. Finish the game. I’ll be fine.” She walked over to the bench, sitting down and sighing as the medic came over to look her over. She watched Kimlee jog over and join the formation, the other captain being given a penalty and forced off of the court and back to her team’s bench.

“Suki,” Zuko sighed, biting his lip as he watched her get looked over. He glanced over at Sokka who was looking at his phone, and he shook his head softly. He watched as Sokka said something to Toph and got up and left, and Zuko cocked an eyebrow. “Huh.”

As the rest of the game played on, Suki watched and muttered under her breath at the other girls, basically telling them what to do and smiling when they did their jobs. It got close to game point, both team sitting at six points with game point on the line with Ty Lee serving.

The acrobatic woman served the ball, sending it flying into the other side of the court. The girls tightened up as the ball came back, Kimlee setting and sending it back up for Jin who spiked the ball down, spearing it through a hole in the defense of the Ba Sing Se girls. The referee blew his whistle and held his hands up, pointing to the team.

“Winners, Zaofu University!”

Ty Lee laughed and hugged her team, looked over at Suki as the captain stood up and walked over. “We did it, Sukes!”

“Nice job, girls,” Suki said, hugging Ty Lee and the others. “Don’t get cocky now. We’ve still got ten games, and we are _winning the goddamn tournament _this year!”

“Yeah!” the team cheered, laughing and celebrating as they went to gather their things.

Suki looked up and saw Aang and the others making their way down, not seeing Sokka. She sighed and hefted her bag over her shoulder, making her way to the lockers. She stopped when she saw Zuko, and she smiled softly. “Hey, I didn’t see you.”

“I’ve been here,” Zuko said with a smile. “Been going between my book and watching the game. I wanted to get up and punch that bitch in the face that spiked the ball into you. Should have been ejected.”

Suki smiled, putting her hand on Zuko’s. “That’s sweet of you, Zuko. It’d be more then Sokka’d do,” she said. “Where the hell is he? He was here earlier.”

“And when you took the spike to the head, he got a text and left,” Zuko said.

Suki sighed, shaking her head. “That ass. Probably out getting his dick sucked or pumping a girl. Damn fool. I don’t know why I’m staying with him.”

Zuko shrugged softly. “Not my place to speculate,” he said with a small smile.

“I’ll deal with him later,” Suki said. “You going to come celebrate with us? We’re going down to the Crimson Tiger.”

Zuko smiled and nodded. “Wouldn’t miss it. I’ll be there and waiting,” he said.

Suki smiled, squeezing Zuko’s hand. “Great!” she said. She watched the other girls walk past, laughing as she got hip-checked by Phuong and Kimlee, returning the bump on Jin before laughing again as Ty Lee jumped on her back.

“Come on, Sukes! Let’s all go get wet before we have fun,” Ty Lee grinned, looking up at Zuko and winking. She giggled as she watched Suki’s face get red, dropping off of her captain’s back. “Let’s go, Cap!”

“I’m on my way,” Suki snickered, her face getting hot at Ty Lee’s wording. She watched her co-captain run after the other girls, shaking her head. “That girl…”

“Is a menace,” Zuko laughed. He would never admit it, but the thought of Suki in the shower was _very appealing_ to him, and he was glad his bag was over his lap as he got several dirty thoughts go through his head at the same time. “You better go before she walks back out here stark naked and drags you in.”

Suki laughed and nodded. “Good point. We’ll see you guys at the Crimson Tiger!” she said, waving and taking off down the hallway to the locker room. “Ty Lee, your horrible, woman!”

“You love me anyway!” Ty Lee laughed.

Zuko shook his head, getting up and following behind Toph who was chatting with Katara as they walked out of the gym. His phone chirped and he pulled it out, seeing a text from Azula. He opened it and his face got white, seeing the picture of his sister on her knees, looking up at the camera. It didn’t surprise him much she was on her knees, given her love of blowjobs, but it was whose shirt he saw Azula was kneeling on that caught his attention.

_See, ZuZu? I told you I’d take care of Sokka for you._ ;)


	3. Fantasy Pt. 1

Zuko blinked as he stared at the picture on his phone. _“I’m going to kill her. She is going to die tonight.” _he thought.

“Zuko? You alright?” Katara asked, looking back at her friend. “Zuko?”

Zuko jumped, closing the message and tucking his phone back in his pocket. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just something stupid on the phone, that’s all,” he said. “Hey, where did Sokka disappear to?”

Toph started cackling like a maniac. She folded her arms and smirked. “The moron got a text and left,” she said. “He told me he’d meet us all later, saying he was meeting a friend and disappeared.” She shrugged and grinned. “Who knows where he is now.”

Zuko sighed. “I know where he went,” he said, his hands clenched.

“Where?” Katara asked, looking at Zuko. “Zuko?”

Zuko looked away. “He was meeting Azula.”

“The hell for?!” Katara snapped, her eyes livid. “What the hell!?”

Zuko explained about the conversation at lunch and the picture Azula had sent him, showing Katara so she knew he wasn’t lying. “I tried to tell her to leave it alone. Yeah, I have a crush on Suki, but I respect her and Sokka enough to not do anything or bring it up. Not like your brother who—”

“Dips his wick in everything that moves,” Toph snorted, putting her hands behind her head as she leaned against the wall. “Mai, Azula, Phuong, Jin, Tam took a ride once, I did. Um…June! She did too.”

“Wait, _Professor _June?” Katara asked. “Good Lord…Dad may get his ass back in a matchbox when I’m through with him.”

“Don’t light him on fire,” Toph said. “Be a shame to waste a cock that big!”

Aang had to grab Katara around the waist and drag her back to keep her from tackling Toph and turning her into paste. “Honey, calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Aang! I’m gonna rip her head off!” Katara snarled. She deflated when Aang wouldn’t let go, and she huffed, pushing her boyfriend away and crossing her arms angrily, not looking at anyone else.

“This is gonna be fun,” Zuko muttered, walking ahead of the others and heading for the Crimson Tiger.

As the Volleyball team walked in a bit later, Zuko could still feel the anger coming from Katara and Toph’s grinning getting annoying. He looked over at Aang who was swirling his coke around with a spoon, deciding it was best to stay quiet. He looked up as a shadow crossed his eyes, seeing Suki sit beside him.

“Hey,” Zuko said with a bit of a smile.

“Hey,” Suki said, smiling as she leaned against Zuko. “Still no sign of His Slutiness?”

“Nothing,” Zuko said. “And we know where he went.” He told Suki about Azula and what she did, and he could see the disappointment and anger in her eyes even though she tried to mask it. “I’m sorry, Suki. I…wish I had other news, but I don’t.”

Suki sighed, shaking her head. “It’s not your fault, Zuko,” she said. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, smiling softly. “Thank you for telling me. I’ll deal with him later. Right now, we won the game, so we need to celebrate.”

“How’s your head?” Zuko asked. “Getting that spike and smacking into the gym floor looked painful.”

“I’ll live,” Suki said with a smile. “Been hit harder than that before. I’ll be alright in the long run. Took some aspirin, so all I need now is a good night sleep.”

Zuko smiled softly and nodded. “Probably have a knot on your head in the morning.”

“I can feel it already,” Suki said, rubbing her head softly. She looked over as the doorbell rang, seeing the door open and Sokka come in, Azula a dozen steps behind him. She narrowed her eyes, her hands clenching. “I’ll be right back, Zuko.” She got up and moved through the crowd, grabbing Sokka’s arm and slamming him into the wall when she got close enough.

“Suki! What the hell!?” Sokka asked, his eyes wide. “What is wrong with you?!”

“What’s wrong with me?” Suki asked, narrowing her eyes. “Oh, I don’t know. How about the fact that my boyfriend is going around _fucking everyone_ except his own sister and barely giving me any goddamn time?! I thought I could get over it, Sokka, but I fucking can’t. You said it wasn’t anything, but you’re off fucking Spirits knows who at all hours of the damn day! I can’t do it anymore. I’ll be getting my shit out of your dorm, and you can lose my fucking number. It’s over. I’ll be at the dorm before class in the morning to get my shit.” She threw Sokka to the ground, storming back over to Zuko and sitting between him and Ty Lee.

“Suki!”

“Sokka,” Katara said, standing up and watching her brother stand up. She lashed out and slugged her older brother in the mouth, knocking him back into the bar. “You’re a fucking asshole. You deserve a lot more than just getting yelled at. Spirits help me, I want to separate your head from your shoulders, but it won’t do anybody any good. I don’t want to see you for two days. Leave.”

“Katara—” Sokka started, stepping forward. “Katara, let me—”

“OUT!” Katara yelled, grabbing her brother’s collar and shoving him for the door.

Zuko sighed, looking down.

“Don’t feel sorry for him,” Suki said, looking at Zuko and putting her hand on his softly. “You did the right thing telling me, Zuko. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at him and at myself for not doing this weeks ago.” She sighed and folded her arms, looking at her drink. “Maybe part of it was my fault. Not sleeping with him as much as he wanted. I just—”

“That’s not your fault,” Zuko said. “Between classes, practice, debate team, and personal stuff, sometimes relationships are the last thing on the docket. Sokka being a slut isn’t your fault. My sister, on the other hand…”

“What about your sister, ZuZu?” Azula asked, walking up and putting her hand on her brother’s shoulder.

“When I tell you not to do something, Azula, I goddamned well mean do not do what you are thinking! Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?!”

Azula bit her lip, backing up and wrapping her arm over herself softly. “I…I was thinking about you, Zuko. Your damn crush on Suki for the last three years has been the one thing you haven’t ever had the balls to deal with,” she said softly. She looked down, tucking her hands in her pockets. “I’m…I’m sorry. I just wanted to help you be happy for the first time since our mother left.”

“There’s ways to do it that don’t involve hurting my friend’s relationships, Azula,” Zuko said. “And thanks, air that out in front of goddamn everyone.” He got up and walked out, pushing past Aang and Ty Lee, shutting his phone off and tucking it back into his pocket, making his way for his dorm.

Azula looked down, sinking into a chair and drawing her knee up, biting her lip as she fought back tears. She reached over and took the remains of Zuko’s drink, chugging it and slamming the glass down hard enough to shatter it, absently picking glass out of her hand.

“Azula,” Katara said softly, walking over. “Come on. Let met take care of that.”

“No. Let the pain sting a bit. It’ll hurt worse than Zuko yelling at me,” Azula said softly, looking away as a tear slid down her cheek.

Suki sighed softly, picking at the bowl of chips in front of her as she looked at the door, trying to will Zuko back into the club. She drained her drink and walked over to the counter, ordering another one as she sat on the stool, feeling Ty Lee’s arm around her shoulder. “Hey, Ty.”

“Hey, girly,” Ty Lee said. “Y’know…I’m not one to get her nose into other people’s love lives, but you could do better the Sokka. I’m sorry things went sideways with Sokka, but you told me you weren’t happy anymore.”

Suki sighed and nodded. “I know, Ty Lee,” she said. “But…I was hoping to do this in private without it blowing up like that. I’ll just get my stuff from the dorm in the morning and be done with him. Maybe I’ll lay off the dating thing for a while.”

“Whatever you want to do, sweetie,” Ty Lee said, kissing Suki’s cheek. “Let’s have a drink and we’ll go party with the girls.”

Suki smiled softly and nodded, leaning against Ty Lee. “Yes, ma’am. Whatever you say.”

Zuko slammed the dorm door and locked it, kicking his shoes off and hearing them hit the wall beside the bed. He looked over at Sokka’s bed, growling as he grabbed a change of clothes. Walking into the bathroom that they shared with Aang Longshot, he stripped down and started the shower.

Stepping in and letting the hot water scald down his back, Zuko sighed as he shook his head softly, slamming his hand into the wall. He washed and dried off, pulling his clothes on before making his way back out, tossing his stuff in the corner before sitting on the bed. He laid back and turned away, shutting the light off and staring into the void, left with his own thoughts.

As Zuko slept, his dreams went from horrors of school to Suki, playing the same dream as always.

_Suki writhed under Zuko’s fingers, her back arching as she felt his tongue lavishing her nipple, her fingers tangled in his hair. Her hips rolled against the three fingers stuffed inside of her pussy, Zuko’s name spilling from her lips as she felt his fingers curl up into her g-spot, gasping as he started rubbing his thumb over her clit._

_ “Zuko…” she whimpered, pulling his head off of her breast, dragging him up and kissing him. “Please…just fuck me.”_

_ Zuko smiled and nodded. “Yes, Captain,” he said, pulling his fingers out of Suki, stroking himself and coating his cock in her juices as he nudged her legs apart. He slid into her, laughing as he felt Suki’s legs lock around his waist, dragging him deeper inside of her. “Fuck, you feel so good…”_

_ “Mmm…so do you,” Suki moaned, leaning up and kissing Zuko again, nipping at his lip as she started rolling her hips to meet his thrusts._

A knock on the door broke Zuko out of his fantasy, looking down and realizing his sweats were down and he was masturbating. He laid his head back, not feeling like stopping as he kept stroking his cock, hoping whoever was on the other side of the door would go away. The knock sounded again, and he sighed, closing his eyes and willing them to go away as he kept going.

“Sokka, I’m coming in,” Suki’s voice said, the door handle jiggling as she unlocked it.

Zuko had a moment of panic, willing himself to stop but he knew he couldn’t, the dream of Suki cumming around him making him go a bit faster as he heard the door open.

“Sorry to barge in,” Suki said, shutting the door behind herself. She looked around, not seeing Sokka before her eyes landed on, who thought was sleeping, Zuko. She saw his hand moving in a familiar way, smirking to herself as she slid her shoes off, padding lightly across the room. She knelt beside the bed, blinking softly and seeing Zuko’s cock for the first time. “Shit. Longer then Sokka.” She reached out softly, her fingers brushing against the tip, a small gasp coming from Zuko’s lips. “What are you dreaming about…?”

Zuko moaned softly, feeling Suki’s fingers grip around the base, her hand moving against him lightly. He breathed out, Suki’s name falling from his lips in a small whisper.

Suki blinked, licking her lips before she nudged Zuko’s hand out of the way. “Dreaming about me, Zuko? You’re crushing on me, so I’m not surprised,” she said softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she started working her slender fingers against his shaft. She smiled, leaning up and flicking her tongue against the tip of Zuko’s cock, licking up the precum dripping down before she let her mouth sink over him. She moaned at the taste of him against her tongue, starting to bob her head up and down his shaft, her tongue swirling around him as she did, her eyes closing as she worked her mouth over him.

“Mmm…fuck…” Zuko moaned, his eyes opening and looking down at Suki, seeing the contentment on her face as she sucked him off. He moved his hand and threaded it into her hair, hearing her gasp of surprise.

Suki’s eyes flashed open, looking up at Zuko. “Zuko—I—”

Zuko smiled softly. “It’s alright, Suki,” he said, rubbing his eyes softly. “I should have stopped when I heard the knock on the door.”

“I shouldn’t have just barged in,” Suki said, her hand still absently stroking Zuko. “And…I’m still jacking you off.”

“You are,” Zuko said. “Not that I’m complaining. Fuck…”

Suki smiled, biting her lip. “Fuck it,” she said, climbing onto the bed and putting her mouth back to work, hearing Zuko groan as she started sucking again. She moaned happily around his cock, her hand dipping down and cupping his balls, squeezing lightly.

“Suki…_Spirits _how did you get so good…” Zuko moaned, his fingers threading into her hair again as he lightly bucked his hips.

Suki giggled, pulling off of Zuko with a _pop_, her tongue swirling around the crown lightly. “That’s my little secret,” she said. “Don’t hold back. I want you to cum.” She took Zuko back in her mouth, feeling his hips thrusting up, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat and making her gag.

“Fuck…” he moaned, feeling Suki pull back. “Suki…fuck!”

Suki hollowed her cheeks as she sucked harder, moaning when she felt Zuko’s cock pulse, feeling him start to cum in her mouth. She pulled back and started swallowing, realizing there was more then she could take. She pulled his cock out of her mouth, squeaking when she got hit in the face with the last few shots, cum coating her nose and left eye. She gulped down the rest of what was in her mouth, licking her lips. “Holy shit. When was the last time you got off?” she asked, scooping his cum off of her face and sucking her fingers clean.

“Been…fuck…a couple of days,” Zuko panted, falling back on the bed and sighing. “Spirits. You’re good, Suki.”

Suki smiled, licking Zuko’s cock and cleaning the cum from him, sucking on his head lightly before sitting up. “I’d have you repay the favor, but we don’t have time right now.” She slid off of the bed, her core burning as she wanted to just strip her own pants off and mount Zuko, but she knew class was more important. She walked over to the bathroom, pulling the door open and making sure it was clear before she rinsed her mouth out.

“Mouthwash…under the sink,” Zuko said, pulling his sweats up and swinging his legs off of the bed, looking over at the bathroom door.

“Thanks,” Suki said, bending down and grabbing the bottle. She poured some and swished it around her mouth, feeling it tingling before spitting it out and putting the bottle back. She shut the door behind her, jogging over and gathering some of her things before leaving the key on Sokka’s dresser. “I—“

“Suki, it’s fine. Honestly,” Zuko said, looking at Suki and smiling softly.

Suki smiled softly, walking over and kissing Zuko’s cheek. “Alright. I’ll see you in class,” she said, hefting the bag over her shoulder and walking out. She shut the dorm door and headed down the hall, putting her hand on her mouth. “I…cannot believe I just did that.”

“Fuck,” Zuko said with a smile. He got up and laughed, shaking his head. “What a woman. Spirits above.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get mad at Suki for moving in on Zuko like she did. Girl needed some dick and she got it. Just means Zuko owes her a tongue lashing later on.


	4. Fantasy Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki feels guilty about what happened that morning, but a talk with Azula gets her out of it.

Suki made her way back to the dorm she shared with Ty Lee, shutting the door and setting the bag on the bed. She laughed and shook her head, biting her lip and putting her hands on her stomach. “Wow…”

“What?” Ty Lee asked, walking out of the bathroom and drying her hair. She tossed the towel in the corner and cartwheeled over to her bed, looking over at Suki over her bare shoulder. “What’s up, Sukes?”

“So, you know I went to Sokka and Zuko’s dorm to get my stuff, right?” Suki asked. “Well…I used my key and walked in on Zuko—” She bit her lip, closing her fist and making a pumping motion as her face got red.

“No,” Ty Lee laughed. “You caught him masturbating?”

“Yes,” Suki said, her cheeks blushing. “I should have left, but I…I couldn’t. I might have, maybe….”

“What?” Ty Lee asked, pulling her underwear on and sitting on the edge of her bed. “What’d you do to ZuZu?”

“I blew him,” Suki said, burying her face in her hands as she shook with giggles.

“Suki!” Ty Lee giggled, leaping across the room and pinning her captain to the bed. “About damn time! You’ve gotten your rocks off to thoughts of him for _months!”_

“No, I haven’t!” Suki protested, shoving Ty Lee off of her and onto the floor. Her face got red again, and she bit her lip. Now that she was thought about it, she was certain Ty Lee was right, but there was no way in hell she’d admit it.

“Yes, you have,” Ty Lee said, sitting up and sticking her tongue out. “Using that vibrator of yours and mumbling Zuko’s name. You are not quiet when you cum, Suki. Trust me, you pant and moan like a bitch in heat.”

“Ty Lee, I will duct tape your mouth shut and string you up from the ceiling like a pinata if you don’t shut up,” Suki said, her eyes narrowing. “Besides, it’s none of your business. Not like when you and Phuong are fooling around and she’s screaming loud enough to be heard in the science building.”

Ty Lee giggled, flipping up and grabbing her skirt. “What can I say? My fingers bring girls to orgasm quickly and my tongue is wicked,” she said, finishing getting dressed. “I’ll stop teasing you for now. But just know that it’s about time that you and Zuko finally did _something_, hon. We’re all rooting for you after what happened with Sokka.”

Suki sighed. “I don’t even want to think about that idiot.” She got up and opened the bag up again, starting to take things out. She held up a pair of lacy blue panties, making a face. “Ugh, I need to wash these…”

“Yeah, I wondered where those ones got to. They make your ass look fantastic,” Ty Lee said with a grin. “Not that it doesn’t always.” She playfully smacked Suki’s ass, sticking her tongue out. “Throw it all in the pile. I’ve got to do mine after classes, so I’ll get yours too.”

Suki snickered and nodded, tossing the mess of clothes in the corner and spraying her bag down. “They were clean, but then it was in Sokka’s room, so…”

Ty Lee laughed. “Good point. Who knows what that boy did with them,” she said. She looked over at the clock, sighing. “Come on, Sukes. We got class.” She walked out, hearing Suki lock the dorm behind them, the pair heading for classes.

As the day dragged on for Suki, the volleyball captain couldn’t help the guilt settling in her stomach from that morning. When it happened, she was ecstatic, finding the situation hilarious that she’d walked in on Zuko masturbating and she’d given him a blowjob, neither of them seeming to be embarrassed about it when they glanced at each other in their anatomy class before lunch. After lunch, Suki settled into her Literature class, sighing as she set her book out and dropped her head into her hands.

“You alright, Captain?” a sultry voice asked, Suki glancing over as Azula sat next to her. “You look a little worse for wear.”

Suki sighed, sitting up and pushing her hair out of her eyes. “I’m fine, Azula. The last forty-eight hours are catching up to me, and I’m just tired,” she said. “Feeling guilty about something I don’t want to really talk about, though.”

“Blowing Zuzu?” Azula asked with a cocked eyebrow. She smirked when she saw the look on Suki’s face, a mix of horror and concern. “Ty Lee has a big mouth. She was telling the other volleyball girls in Psychology, and I overheard.”

“I’m going to kill her,” Suki said, sighing and folding her arms. “Yes, that’s what I’m feeling guilty about. When it happened, I was laughing and couldn’t believe myself. But…the whole day I’ve had this uneasy feeling in my stomach, and it hasn’t gone away.”

Azula smiled softly. “You’re fine, Suki. Honestly, this is the happiest I’ve seen Zuko since he found our mother a few months ago. Suki, listen to me. All Zuko does is talk about you. He’s had a crush on you since junior year. But you were always with Sokka, so he never could express it or act on it. When you threw Sokka around in the bar last night, the look on Zuko’s face was “tie me down and ride me” when he stared at you. It’s how he always looks at you.”

Suki sighed softly, running her hand in her hair before crossing her arms over her stomach. “But to do what I did not ten hours after breaking up with Sokka in the middle of a crowded club? What does that say about me?”

“Healthy sexual appetite?” Azula asked. “Listen, there is nothing wrong with that. It’s just a blowjob. It isn’t like he proposed to you. You’re what, nineteen? Having a healthy sex drive is normal. Look at me. I’m the college bicycle, but nobody complains. I’m not ashamed to admit it, and I embrace it. I like sex. There is nothing wrong with it. Alright? Don’t feel so ashamed of blowing my big brother. It’s about time someone did since Mai dumped his ass.”

Suki bit her lip and nodded. “Alright. Like you said, it’s not like he asked me to marry him,” she said. She smiled a bit, brushing her hair back again. “Thanks, Azula. You’re not as stubborn as people like to say.”

“Oh, honey, I am,” Azula said with a smirk. “I just hide it behind a skilled mouth and tight pussy.”

Suki laughed. “God, you sound like Ty Lee,” she said. “She said almost the same thing this morning.”

“Where do you think she learned her finger tricks?” Azula asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. She smiled, putting her hand on Suki’s arm. “Just remember what I said, alright? Nothing wrong with a little fun. Besides, a blowjob isn’t really _sex_, is it? You didn’t ride him. Did you get off?”

Suki blushed, biting her lip. “No. Maybe that’s part of it. Never really finished with Sokka, and he’d cum and fall asleep and I’d have to do myself. Fuck…”

“That’s what you need, girl,” Azula said. “You got a class after this?”

“No. Free hours for the next two classes before I have to meet the girls for practice,” Suki said.

“Well, go back to the dorm and take care of that ache in your belly,” Azula said. “Have a couple good ones, shower, go to practice. Self-care is as good as getting someone to rail you.”

Suki chuckled. “I just might,” she said.

“Don’t think about it. Just do it,” Azula said with a smile, nudging Suki’s shoulder.

The sound of a ruler smacking a table made both girls jump, looking toward the front. “Ladies, is there something you want to share with the rest of us?” the professor asked.

“No, Professor Zhao,” Azula said. “Just girl things. We’re still listening to your fascinating lecture about modernism in 15th century literature.” Suki nodded, holding her notes up. “See?”

“Very well. Just make sure you’re both ready for the test at the end of the week,” Zhao said, turning back to the board.

Azula and Suki leaned against each other in giggles, covering their mouths. “We’re horrible,” Suki said.

“No, honey. I’m horrible. You’re a good girl,” Azula said. “But seriously, go back to the dorm and rub a couple out. I’ll keep Ty Lee busy.”

“Thanks, Azula. Really,” Suki said with a smile. “Listen, about last night—”

“It’s fine,” Azula said. “Kind of deserved it, to be honest. I should have listened to Zuzu, but you know me. Get my mind on something, I have to follow through. Sokka did feel good in my hands, though.”

Suki giggled. “He does. Too bad his staying power isn’t that good. Though it could be all the pussy he gets daily,” she said. “Mai, Phuong, Tam, Kimlee, Jin, June—”

“Me,” Azula said. “We really do need to pay attention.” The conversation between the two fell silent, Azula borrowing Suki’s notes to fill in the gaps in her own.

Soon enough, the class was dismissed and Azula squeezed Suki’s hand, leaving the captain to herself on the row. Suki packed her things up and sighed, leaving the classroom and heading back for the dorms. Making her way down the hall, she felt the familiar tingle in her stomach from earlier that morning come back.

“Ah, the hell with it,” she said, jogging down the hall towards her dorm. Walking in, she locked the door and put a stopper under it so it couldn’t be opened even after being unlocked. She tossed her bag down, biting her lip as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Stripping down, her clothes falling into a pile beside her, Suki looked at her figure, tracing her fingers over the swell of her breasts, down her stomach and over the small patch of hair over her pussy. She sighed, biting her lip. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she reached into the nightstand and pulled out her vibrator, moving to lay back before slowly tracing the tip of the toy around her nipple, starting to let it buzz lightly.

She gasped at the sensation, moving it down over her stomach and against her outer lips, teasing her clit with it slowly. Closing her eyes, Suki slowly pushed the vibrator into herself, moaning softly as she started turning it up slowly. Her mind drifted as she started working herself over, and she bit her lip.

_Suki threaded her fingers through Zuko’s hair, feeling his lips against her thigh. “Zuko, please…stop teasing me…”_

_ “But it’s so much fun,” Zuko said. He looked up at Suki and nipped her thigh, moving forward and sliding his tongue against her slowly, snickering when he felt her hands tighten in his hair and pull him closer. “Calm down, baby. Don’t suffocate me.”_

_ “You love it,” Suki moaned, gasping as Zuko’s tongue came in contact with her clit. She let her eyes close, feeling Zuko’s tongue working against her._

_ Zuko smiled, sliding his tongue against Suki and pushing into her, his fingers going up to her clit as he started rubbing slowly, going in small circles as he kept his tongue moving. He reached up with his free hand and pinched her nipple lightly, Suki’s back arching up and shoving her breast into his hand. He squeezed, his fingers tugging on her nipple lightly and making her pant._

_ “Zuko…” she moaned, rolling her hips against Zuko’s face, coating his jaw in her juices as she did. “Please…”_

_ Zuko chuckled, pulling his tongue out of Suki. “You want me to make you cum that bad, baby?” he asked, his fingers pinching her clit lightly and making her moan louder. “I will, but you have to beg.”_

_ Suki whined, feeling Zuko’s fingers against her as he refused to finish her off. Panting as she looked down at him, her fingers tightening in his hair again, she narrowed her eyes. “Zuko, please. Please, let me cum. I’ll do whatever you want, but please...I need this so goddamn badly.”_

_ Zuko smiled. “Since you asked so nicely,” he said, pushing three fingers into Suki and making her scream out. He started thrusting his fingers harder, leaning down and attacking her clit with his tongue again, Suki’s writhing against him making him harder than he knew was possible. He curled his fingers, brushing against her g-spot, laughing as Suki dragged him deeper against her by his hair._

_ “Fuck!” Suki yelled, her hips bucking against Zuko’s fingers and face. “Zuko…! Zuko, I’m--!” Her words cut off as her eyes rolled back in her head, her orgasm ripping through her._

_ Zuko pulled back, his fingers still working inside of Suki. He watched as she spasmed and squirted, coating his face in cum as he slowly stopped his fingers and reluctantly pulled them out of her. He brought his hand up to his mouth, sucking her juices off of his soaked hand as he sat up and looked down at her. “Suki?” he asked, rubbing her side softly._

Suki opened her eyes, her body tingling as she looked down at her vibrator lodged inside of her pussy, vibrating at its highest settings. She reached down and gasped as she slowly pulled it out of herself, shutting it off and letting it land on the mattress beside her. She ran her hands down her body slowly, shuddering when she brushed her pussy.

“Fuck,” she moaned, sitting up slowly. She pushed herself up, looking at the bed. “Fuck…I don’t think I’ve ever squirted like that. One hell of a fantasy…” She huffed, wishing she didn’t have to go to practice, since she knew she could fall right back into the fantasy and have another mind shattering orgasm or three with the way things were going. She grabbed her phone as she swung her legs off of the bed, blinking at the time. “Shit! I’m late.”

Leaping off of the bed, Suki rushed into the bathroom for a shower. Speeding through it, she threw the window open in the room as she got dressed in her volleyball gear, grabbing her bag and phone. She yanked the stopper from the door, unlocking it and running out of the dorm room, heading for the gym at top speed, hoping none of the girls would question why she was half an hour late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference, since there's been some confusion in the past, any time you see italics, it's a fantasy or a flashback. Starting with the next chapter, I'll make sure you know which is which if we need it. :D


	5. Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being given a refresher assignment from their professor, Suki and Zuko make a few discoveries of their own.

A few weeks passed for the group, Suki doing her best to avoid Zuko. The Volleyball captain couldn’t look him in the eye or even acknowledge his presence when he was around due to her embarrassment from what happened the morning after the first win of the season. Suki had thrown herself harder into her schoolwork and practices, hard enough that Ty Lee and Phuong noticed a change in her demeanor.

“Ok, Suki, what’s going on?” Ty Lee asked as she passed a box of noodles across the floor to her friend. Sitting cross-legged on the floor in her practice shorts and bra, the upbeat optimist was tired of Suki’s constant going, Phuong asking her to investigate.

Suki sighed, shaking her head. “It’s nothing, Ty,” she said, taking the box and stabbing into it with her chopsticks, stuffing the bite into her mouth. She could feel Ty Lee staring her down, and she sighed around the food in her mouth. Gulping it down, she cracked her water open and took a sip, setting it down. Suki, in contrast to Ty Lee’s easygoing choice of clothes, had her sweats and a tighter top on, the outline of the bra visible when she moved. “It’s just stupid.”

“Try me,” Ty Lee said, tossing an egg roll to Suki who caught it quickly. “Does this have anything to do with you avoiding Zuko?”

Suki nodded. “That morning I went to the dorm to get my stuff and I walked in on him? I told you what happened?”

“Yep. Climbed your sexy ass on his bed and blew him. You couldn’t quit giggling,” Ty Lee said with a smirk. “And having _seen _Zuko in the pool a couple of times, I do not blame you for having some fun with that thing. If I didn’t like pussy so much, I’d ask to share.”

“Ty Lee!”

“What? I’m serious,” Ty Lee said with a smile. “I said the same thing to Azula about Sokka.”

“Ah! I don’t want to hear that bastard’s name,” Suki said. “_Anyway_, that day in my literature class I talked to Azula. She said not to feel guilty about it because she knew of Zuko’s crush on me for years. She could see on my face what I needed, so she ordered me back here to take care of myself. That’s why I was late for practice.”

“By half an hour,” Ty Lee smirked. “Had to have been one hell of a fantasy, girl.”

“It was. But the problem is, between that morning and the hell of a fantasy I had when I got back here, I can’t look Zuko in the eye. I just can’t. It’s embarrassing, and I can’t face him with that thought in my head every time I see him,” Suki said, setting her chopsticks down on the edge of the takeout bag.

“Ok, so you feel guilty getting yourself off to a thought of him on his knees between your thighs. Big damn deal. Pull your pants up and grow up,” Ty Lee said. “Do you know how many dirty dreams I had about Phuong before I grew a pair and said how I felt? It’s natural to be ashamed of a few masturbatory thoughts, Suki. What’s not natural is to be scared to face the dude you’re rubbing more then one out to. Stop being scared, nut up and face Zuko.” She sighed, scooting over to Suki and hugging her, leaning her head against her captain’s shoulder.

“You know I love you. I don’t like seeing you like this, so I’m telling you as your friend and co-captain. Stop being mopey. You get off to thoughts of pulling Zuko into your twat, big deal. Dude jacks it to thoughts of you. You’re both thirsty as hell for each other, and you need to come to grips with it or I’ll lock you both in a windowless room and not come back until you’re both passed out from exhaustion. Don’t think I won’t, babe.”

Suki chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I guess you’re right,” she said, hugging Ty Lee back. “I will talk to him tomorrow. I promise.”

“Good. Because if I text him and ask if you’ve talked to each other and he says no, I will hogtie you and drag you down there kicking and screaming and kick the dorm door down and deliver you like a holiday ham,” Ty Lee grinned.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Suki said with wide eyes.

Ty Lee smirked, getting up and walking over to her bed. She dropped down and reached under the bed, grabbing a length of silk rope. “Do you want to test that theory, _mon Capitan? _This is the one rope Phuong hasn’t stolen for our bondage nights.”

Suki rolled her eyes, standing up and gathering up the trash. She put the leftover noodles and egg rolls in the small fridge, shaking her head. “You’re horrible.”

“And you love me,” Ty Lee said with a smile. She playfully smacked Suki’s ass, making the captain jump. “Hey, I gotta see if it’s good for my boy or not.”

“Now you sound like Azula,” Suki laughed.

The next day, Suki and Zuko were sat next to each other for anatomy. Suki bit her lip, looking at her notebook. She took a piece of paper out and started writing.

_“Can we talk after class? Please? I want to apologize for how I’ve been treating you lately, Zuko.” _She slid the paper over to him, watching his golden eyes dart from word to word.

Zuko sighed softly, taking his pencil. _“That’s all I want, Suki. I just want to know why you’ve been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? If it’s because of that morning—”_

Suki ripped the paper back from Zuko, a pencil mark going through the line. _“It’s about that morning and later that afternoon, but it wasn’t anything you did. I swear, Zuko. Please, just give me time to explain after class, ok? Come back to the dorm with me and I’ll explain it all.”_

Zuko looked at the paper and nodded.

“Zuko, Suki, please pay attention. Otherwise you’ll be given a zero grade for the assignment,” the professor said, raising her eyebrow softly.

“Sorry, Professor BeiFong,” Suki said. She looked at Zuko and smiled softly. “Trust me. Please?”

“Of course, I trust you,” Zuko said softly, reaching over and squeezing Suki’s hand.

“Alright, everyone. With your last test results, it’s clear that a lot of you still don’t have a solid grasp on the human body and all of it’s moving and unmoving parts,” Professor BeiFong said. “That’s why we’ll be pairing up and you’ll be learning everything you need to know through exploration of your partners body. You’ll be comparing notes and getting the information they receive from your body and putting it into your notes as well. Let’s start with the pairings, shall we?”

“This’ll be interesting,” Aang said, looking at Zuko.

Professor BeiFong took her class roster in hand, looking it over. “Now, I figure it’s easier to keep couples together, so we don’t have any cheating accusations. So, in that sense. Aang and Katara, you’ll be paired together. Ty Lee and Phuong, if you’d please let Longshot join the two of you for this, it’ll be double credit for the three of you,” she said.

Professor BeiFong continued down the list, pairing students left and right that weren’t already with another person. Nobody was surprised when Sokka and Azula were paired together, Azula getting a wicked grin on her face as she heard her partner. “Azula, for the love of the Spirits, please don’t do anything outlandish, child.”

“Oh, Professor. I make _no _promises,” Azula said, her tongue tracing her upper lip as she looked over at Sokka who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Finally, Zuko and Suki. I trust the two of you can work together?” Professor BeiFong asked.

Suki looked at Zuko. “Yes, Professor. We’ll be fine,” she said with a smile. “Right, Zuko?”

Zuko smiled and nodded. “Of course.” Internally, he was mildly having a small panic at the chance to get to see Suki naked, something he’d dreamt and fantasized about for far too long. What he didn’t know was that Suki was feeling the same way.

_“Zuko, naked in my dorm. How can this not escalate? Well, I guess it’s a good chance to see if things are going to work between us. I really do like him, as much as I didn’t want to admit it at first. This is going to be fun to experience…”_ Suki thought, a faint blush creeping up on her neck. She felt the familiar tightness in her stomach, feeling like a fire was spreading into her thighs and core.

“Come over to the dorm after your last class, Zuko. Alright?” she asked with a smile.

“Sure,” Zuko said with a small smile, nodding. He looked up as the bell rang, starting to gather his stuff. He tucked the pencil into his pocket. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

“Got it,” Suki said with a smile, watching him walk out. She bit her lip, pressing her thighs together under her skirt and whimpering lightly at the pressure. “Fuck, this is going to be hard…”

Later that afternoon, Zuko sighed as he walked down the hall toward Suki’s dorm room. Spotting Ty Lee, he picked up the pace and jogged over. “Ty Lee!”

The bubbly girl turned and smiled. “Hiya, Zuko,” she said, jumping up on him and hugging him. “Here for your Suki? She’s just getting out of the shower. She’s nervous as hell about this anatomy thing, so please be gentle with my girl.”

“Yes, Mother,” Zuko snickered, hugging Ty Lee back and setting her back on the floor. “Where are you off to?”

“Phuong’s. Her roommate’s out for the rest of the night. We’re going to see what trouble we can get into,” she said with a smirk. “And by trouble—”

“You mean one of you are coming to class in the morning with handcuff marks and rope burn,” Zuko said. “We all know what you mean, Ty. I’ll see you later.”

“Yep! Just go right on in,” Ty Lee said, hefting her bag up and taking off down the hall.

Zuko shook his head softly, walking over and knocking on the door. “Suki?”

“Zuko! Come on in!” Suki called, a towel wrapped around herself as she dried her hair. Tossing the second towel into the pile of laundry, she sat on the bed and ran her brush through her brown hair, looking over as the door opened. “Hey.

“Hi,” Zuko said with a small smile. “Caught Ty Lee in the hall.”

“Oh, Spirits. I hope she wasn’t too annoying,” Suki said, setting the brush down.

“Not any more then usual,” Zuko snickered, sitting on Ty Lee’s bed and setting his bag down. “So…how do we want to do this?”

Suki smiled. “Well, considering all I’m wearing is a towel after just getting out of the shower. We can start with me,” she said. She stood up and undid the towel, laying it at the foot of the bed. She bit her lip, turning and facing Zuko. “Well? What do you think?”

Zuko’s jaw dropped open slightly, and he blinked. He’d always known Suki was beautiful, so seeing her naked in front of him confirmed all of his curiosities and fantasies all at once. He could feel his pants tighten, hating the fact that he’d gotten hard just _looking _at Suki. He took a breath, picking his jaw up off of the floor. “You’re beautiful,” he said.

Suki blushed, the red color filling her cheeks and neck. “Zuko. We’re supposed to be studying for class.” She could see the bulge in Zuko’s pants as he tried to shift to hide it, but the thought of it in her hand again made her core ache. “Your turn. Fair’s fair, Zuko.”

Zuko nodded, standing up slowly and kicking his shoes off before tugging his shirt off and letting it fall onto the floor. He bit his lip as he undid his pants, his erection more visible without the denim restricting it. He slid his socks off before biting his lip, his fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers. “Suki—”

“Zuko. I’ve already seen your cock, remember? It was in my mouth. Don’t be shy about it now,” Suki said, walking over and taking the boxers in her hand before kneeling down and pulling them down. She squeaked when Zuko’s cock sprung free, smacking her in the cheek. She giggled, feeling the heat coming from it as she reached up and poked the underside, looking up at Zuko. “Damn, Zuko. Did seeing me like this get you this hard?”

Zuko’s face got red. “I’m always like this when it comes to you,” he said, looking away. “I’m sorry, I—”

Suki got up and put her fingers on Zuko’s lips. “Don’t. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. That afternoon…I came back here after class. Zuko, the truth is, I’ve been getting myself off to thoughts of you for weeks. It started as an “It’ll never happen” fantasy, but then when things with Sokka happened, and I walked in on you that morning, hearing you moaning my name as you worked this thing over…I started to think that maybe it wasn’t so far fetched to think it’d happen,” she said. She reached down, her fingers encircling Zuko’s shaft softly. “Don’t feel bad for a fantasy, Zuko. I sure as hell don’t.”

Zuko nodded, his breathing picking up as Suki’s hand tightened around him, feeling her fingers working him over. “Good,” he said, surging forward and kissing Suki, hearing her squeak before her arm wrapped around his neck. He lifted her up and pulled her against his chest, feeling her start to grind against him as she settled against him, her legs locking behind his waist.

“Zuko…” Suki whispered, wiggling against the cock under her. “Please…I want it…”

Zuko smiled, kissing Suki again before moving to her bed. He laid her back, kneeling between her legs as he slid his fingers down her body, pinching at her nipples and making Suki gasp and arch up against him. “Hm. Like that sound,” he said, leaning down and flicking his tongue over Suki’s nipple, nipping against it softly.

“Shit…Zuko…” Suki moaned, whimpering as she felt his fingers dip against her hip.

Zuko smiled, running his fingers over Suki’s hip and over her thigh, teasing her slowly. “Fuck, you’re wet already.”

“You have that effect on me,” Suki whispered, shifting her hips to try and get his fingers into her. “Please…Zuko, I just want you to fuck me…please…”

Zuko smiled, leaning up and kissing Suki again before teasing her softly, the head of his cock pushing against her. “You want it?”

Suki moaned and nodded, her hand smacking the nightstand before she whined, reaching in and grabbing a condom, ripping it open before grabbing Zuko. “Shush,” she said, looking up at him. She slid the condom on, stroking him before pushing his cock back down. “Alright. Now we can fuck.”

Zuko smiled, pushing into Suki and feeling her arms wrap around his neck. He pushed slowly into her, her moans driving him on. He stopped moving, letting her get used to the feel of him inside. “You alright?”

“Fuck…you feel so good inside,” Suki moaned, rolling her hips and gasping softly. “Zuko, please…fuck me…until I forget my name.”

Zuko laughed, kissing Suki and nipping her lip. “As you wish,” he said, starting to move against Suki. He pulled out and slammed back into her repeatedly, her moans getting louder as he kept ramming into her.

Suki gasped and moaned, her back arching as the head of Zuko’s cock brushed a sensitive spot inside of her. “Oh, fuck! Hit that again!” she moaned, rolling her hips to meet Zuko’s thrusts, their combined movement hitting her spot again. “Oh, _SPIRITS, _don’t stop!”

“I didn’t intend to,” Zuko said, dragging his hand down and pulling Suki’s leg around his waist, spearing into her rapidly. He could feel her starting to clench around him harder, his free hand sliding down and rubbing at her clit.

“Ah!” Suki screamed, her nails digging into Zuko’s shoulders as she pushed against him. “Zuko…Zuko…”

Zuko kissed Suki’s neck, nipping and biting softly. “Let me see,” he said, pushing harder on her clit and driving his hips harder against Suki’s. He rubbed against her clit a bit rougher, pinching it as he did. “Cum for me, Suki. You’ve seen me.”

Suki moaned, her back arching as she came hard around Zuko. She felt the dam burst, soaking his cock and feeling herself squirt, his laughter filling her ears as she collapsed back on the bed. “Mmm…fuck….” she moaned.

Zuko slammed into Suki once more, feeling himself cum inside of the condom. He panted, moaning softly as his hips slowly stopped. He slowly pulled out, feeling the aftershocks of Suki’s orgasm as he did. “Fuck…” he moaned, looking down at Suki before brushing her hair out of her eyes. “Suki?”

“Five minutes…” she whispered, licking her lips. “Fuck, where did you learn that…?”

Zuko pulled the condom off and tied it, letting it fall into the trash as he snickered. “I spent a summer in Ba Sing Se. You’d be surprised what else I learned.”

“Let me…let me rest…and then you can show me,” Suki said, her eyes fluttering open slowly as she looked up at Zuko. “I don’t…think I have ever been fucked like that.” She looked at Zuko, seeing the thin sheen of sweat on his skin. She let her eyes wander, giggling as she looked at his stomach. “Marked you as mine.”

“Only fair considering I came on your face once,” Zuko said with a smile. He laughed and yelped when Suki pulled him down beside her, and he wrapped his arm around her as she curled back against him. “You know we have to do that assignment still, right?”

“BeiFong’s paper can wait. Post sex cuddling, please,” Suki whispered, her eyes drifting shut as she wrapped her arms around Zuko’s, feeling his arm around her waist.

“Alright,” Zuko said, kissing Suki’s shoulder as he felt her drift to sleep. He bit his lip, leaning up and moving her hair away from her ear. “I love you, Suki.”

Suki smiled as she slept, tightening her arms around Zuko’s. “I love you,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write so far. Sorry it took almost two months to come out. There's more coming later in the month (hopefully and god willing) so stick around.


	6. Finale Pt. 1

Over the next months, Zuko and Suki admitted their relationship to the rest of the gang, even though Toph had already figured it out and was doing her best not to blurt it out and get Suki’s wrath on her. The volleyball team had made it to regionals, only two games left until they won the championship, and Suki was frustrated. Not sexually, Spirits no. She’d openly admit that sleeping with Zuko was always some of the best times she’d ever have. No, she was frustrated because her team was getting complacent and making mistakes, even though they were still winning.

Suki walked into the gym, tossing her bag beside the bleachers, looking around. “Alright, girls,” she said, clapping her hands and making the team turn and face her. “Phuong, Ty Lee, Jun, Jin, Kimlee, Kiya. What…where the hell is Tam?”

Ty Lee snickered. “She’s probably still in her shop class,” she said. “You know how she gets around Master Piandao.”

Suki sighed, pinching her nose. “Fucking hell,” she muttered. “Alright…you girls start working on some stretching, run some drills. Ty Lee knows what to do. I’ll go find Tam.” She turned and headed for the door.

“Probably have to pull her off of Piandao’s cock,” Phuong laughed, Ty Lee smacking her arm. “Ow, Ty! Baby, why?”

“Shut up,” Ty Lee giggled, watching Suki walk out. “We all know that’s where Tam is, and we really don’t need Suki getting even more mad at us. Let’s go to work, ladies!”

Suki took off, heading for the massive garage buildings on the side of the campus, seeing the shop class standing open. She took off at a jog, shaking her head. “I’m going to kill her,” she muttered, walking into the shop, looking around at the swords and other metalwork laying around. “Mom would kill to get her hands on some of this.” She looked around, biting her lip. “Tam?”

Listening, Suki heard something coming from Piandao’s office. She walked down the aisles, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she heard moaning. The closer she got, she could see Tam’s silhouette with Piandao behind her, the sound of the desk scraping against the floor ringing loudly.

“Spirits, Tamarind. Why do you have to tempt me so?” Piandao asked, his words nearly breathless as he slammed deeper into the younger woman.

Tam laughed, moaning and biting her lip. “Because it’s fun. “And you know I can’t resist. You drive me wild, _Master, _and I can’t get enough of you—ah!—railing me like you do. Fuck, it’s so good! Harder!”

Piandao rolled his eyes, his grip in Tam’s hair tightening as he pulled her arm back, her chest lifting off of the desk to let her tits bounce freely as he slammed harder into her.

Suki heard, and saw, enough. She kicked the door open, both adults freezing as the door slammed into the wall. “Tamarind! Spirits be damned, again!?”

“Suki!” Tam yelled. She gasped and yelped as Piandao let her go, her body hitting the desk, She whimpered as she felt Piandao pull out of her, her pussy dripping on the concrete floor. “Suki, what…what are you doing here?!”

“Looking for you, moron!” Suki snapped. “We have practice! Our next game is _tomorrow,_ and I need you in center position because Chai’s down with flu and can’t play. Fucking _SPIRITS, _Tam.” She sighed, pinching her nose and biting her tongue. “Get. Dressed. Get your ass to the gym. Now!”

Tam bit her lip, looking at Piandao who nodded. She quickly grabbed her clothes and dressed, moving past Suki and heading for her desk to collect her things. She lifted her backpack and purse, glancing back at Piandao and smiling a little before she walked out, her head hanging as she started for the gym.

“Suki. I’m sorry. If I had known she had practice today, I wouldn’t have let her into the office after class,” Piandao said. “Don’t be harsh on her because of this.”

“Master Piandao, I will discipline Tam as I see fit. She knew yesterday we had practice. You’re welcome to continue your relationship with her after the season is over, but until then, I need her focus,” Suki said, shaking her head before walking out, taking off back toward the gym.

Tam tossed her bag down as she walked into the lockers, sighing as she opened it up to get her uniform out. She stripped and changed, sitting on the bench as Phuong walked up, hair wet from a shower. “Hey, girl,” she said, looking over at the other girls who were in varied states of undress or walking in wrapped in towels from the shower before practice.

“Caught again?” Phuong asked. “Girl…you knew we had practice today. You couldn’t wait a couple more hours?” She sat beside Tam, putting her hand on her friends back. “Trust me, hon, it’s hard to keep my hands off of Ty Lee when we’re in practice. I can’t imagine what it’s like for you being with Piandao, but just take what Suki says in stride, ok?”

Tam nodded. “Yeah,” she said, sighing softly as she looked over, Suki walking into the locker room.

“Everyone out,” Suki said, watching the team walk out after hurriedly getting dressed. She sat across from Tam, resting her arms on her knees. “Tam.”

“Don’t,” Tam said softly. “Please, Suki. I don’t need a lecture.”

“Tam. I just…need to know where your head is,” Suki said. “You, Ty Lee, and Phuong are the driving force on the team. Chai can’t play her usual spot because she’s sick. I need you to focus until the tournament’s over, ok? Please.”

Tam nodded, not meeting Suki’s eyes. “Yeah. Promise…”

“Tam, why aren’t you looking at me?” Suki asked, biting her lip softly.

“Do you…know how fucking embarrassing that was?” Tam asked. “Having you just _burst_ in like that, yell at me in front of him?” She looked up at Suki, clearly fighting back tears. “You could have called me, Suki. Texted me, something. Instead of embarrassing me like that.”

Suki bit her lip, looking down before she moved over next to Tam. “I’m sorry, Tam,” she said softly. “I’m just so caught up in Regionals and being this close to winning that…I wasn’t thinking straight. I am sorry. And yeah, I do know how embarrassing it is. I had Ty Lee and Phuong walk in on Zuko and I about a week ago. Zuko clammed up and got embarrassed as hell, but I didn’t care, I see you girls naked all the time.” She sighed softly, rubbing Tam’s back. “I’m sorry, Tam. I’m sorry. We’ll do a shorter practice today.”

Tam nodded, turning and hugging Suki. “It’s fine,” she said softly. “Let’s just get this done.” She stood up and walked out with Suki, the girls running some exercises or passing the ball back and forth across the net.

Suki clapped her hands, getting the team’s attention. “Alright, ladies! Let’s get to work!”

Two hours later, after a few practice games between the girls, finally finding the rhythm they needed, Suki sighed as she walked into the dorm room with Ty Lee, tossing her bag on the floor before collapsing onto the bed and screaming into her pillow.

Ty Lee blinked, looking at Suki. “Um…Suk? You ok, honey?”

“No,” Suki mumbled into the pillow. She lifted her head, sitting up and looking at Ty Lee. “I talked to Tam after kicking everyone out of the locker room. Don’t think she likes me anymore. Wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t, all things considered.”

Ty Lee nodded, tossing her shirt into the corner and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Honestly, if she wouldn’t wear lowcut tops and show off a mile of cleavage in Shop, she wouldn’t get pounded over the desk. Piandao should just be glad this is college and not high school. His ass would have gone to jail by now.”

“Especially with how loud Tam is,” Suki said. “I heard them in the front of the class when I walked in.”

Ty Lee giggled. “She’s loud when she cums,” she said. She looked at her phone, glancing over at Suki. “Go find Zuko. Azula told me earlier she was going with Sokka into town for a few hours. Dorm’s probably empty. Go get some stress relief, babe.”

Suki bit her lip in thought. She smiled and nodded, getting up. “Good idea. I’ll shower first. Running all those drills made me sweaty. If I’m going to get sweaty, it’s going to be on my own terms, and Zuko better be in for a marathon night.”

“Well don’t forget tomorrow’s our next match. This is the elimination match,” Ty Lee said, unhooking her bra and tossing it down before grabbing a tank top and pulling it on. She watched Suki walk into the bathroom, shaking her head softly.

An hour later, Suki walked up to Zuko and Sokka’s dorm, knocking on the door. She heard rustling, something heavy hitting the ground before the door opened. “Hey,” she said, looking at Zuko and smiling softly.

“Hey,” Zuko said, stepping back and letting Suki in. “Thought you weren’t going to come by tonight because of the game tomorrow.”

Suki tossed her purse on Sokka’s bed, looping her arms around Zuko’s neck and kissing him. “I need some stress relief after the afternoon I’ve had. Just…don’t ask and just fuck me.”

Zuko smiled, kissing Suki again and nipping her lip. “Yes, ma’am,” he said, hauling Suki up by her ass and squeezing as he pulled her shirt off, tossing it on the ground as he kicked the door closed and locked it.

Suki laughed, pulling Zuko’s shirt up before tossing it behind her. She tangled her hands in his hair, nipping at his lip as she felt his hands working on her bra, feeling it unhook. She squeaked as she felt her back hit the bed, looking up at Zuko. “Asshole.”

“Love me anyway,” Zuko said, climbing onto the bed and kissing Suki again, his fingers tracing down her sides until he found her pants, his fingers sliding over the clasp and undoing them, sliding them down her legs before he kissed his way down, nipping as he did.

“Zuko…” she whispered, threading her fingers through his hair before she felt his teeth on her panties. She felt them get slid down her legs, shivering as she watched him spread her legs. “Mm…”

“You look delicious,” Zuko said, dipping his head down as his tongue slid against her slowly, feeling her fingers tighten in his hair again. He flicked his tongue against Suki’s pussy, delighting in her taste before teasing her clit slowly, his fingers finding their way against her, one dipping into Suki and making her moan.

“Fuck…” Suki moaned, rolling her hips against Zuko’s mouth and fingers, feeling his free hand reach up and squeeze her breast, his fingers rolling her nipple lightly. “Zuko, please…”

Zuko smiled, driving his tongue into Suki and making her gasp. He laughed as she pulled him deeper against her, his laughter vibrating through her. He picked up the speed of his fingers and tongue, trying to get her to her peak as fast as he could, intending on making her forget her name. He felt Suki’s hands tighten nearly painfully in his hair, her breathing picking up speed.

“Zu...Zuko!” Suki screamed, her back arching as she felt Zuko’s fingers brush her spot. She squealed as he hit it repeatedly, panting as she felt her dam burst, coating Zuko’s face as she came hard. She fell to the bed again, panting as she looked down at Zuko, his eyes watching her as his tongue and fingers kept working inside of her. It wasn’t long before she felt a second orgasm rip through her, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe. “Zuko…Zuko, please stop…”

Zuko pulled back, Suki’s hands falling from his hair as he licked his lips, looking up at Suki. “You alright, baby?” he asked, wiping the rest of her juices off of his face with the back of his hand, sitting up on his knees.

“Fuck…” she moaned, her body twitching as she tried to gain her strength back. “Two in a row…you’ve never done that…”

“Well, you said you needed some stress relief. I was trying to provide that,” Zuko said. He kicked his shoes off, watching Suki’s eyes as he took his pants off, his hard-on straining against the fabric of his boxers.

“Mm…is that for me?” Suki asked, sitting up before pushing Zuko onto the bed. She slid his boxers down, her fingers wrapping around his cock as she began pumping him slowly. “Hmm?”  
  
“It’s always for you,” Zuko said, watching Suki reach into the nightstand and grab a condom.

Suki slid the condom on and positioned herself over Zuko, sliding her pussy against his head before dropping down, moaning out as he stretched her out. “Mm…fuck…I never get tired of your cock in me,” she moaned, feeling Zuko’s hands on her hips.

“I never get tired of feeling it inside,” Zuko said, watching Suki start to bounce on him.

Suki moaned softly, biting her lip as she rocked against Zuko, his cock hitting just the right spots to help wash away the stress from the afternoon. Rose up before slamming back down on Zuko, whimpering as he hit her spot again, the head of his cock brushing against it on each upward thrust. Suki picked up her speed, starting to slam harder and harder onto Zuko.

Zuko smiled, squeezing Suki’s ass as he watched her ride him. He playfully slapped her ass, making her yelp as he did. He laughed, seeing the glare on her face that didn’t do much to scare him as it melted back into a pleased face. He leaned up and kissed her chest, his lips wrapping around a nipple as he started thrusting up and meeting Suki’s hips. He drove up into her, feeling her slam down on him at the same time.

“Fuck, Suki…”

“That’s what you’re doing,” Suki laughed, rolling her hips before she pulled Zuko’s head up, kissing him. “I love you…and I want you to cum. Please.”

“I love you,” Zuko said, driving up into Suki as he felt his body start to wind up. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and he could feel Suki was close to a third orgasm from how tight her walls were clenching around his cock. “Cum for me. You first, then I will.”

Suki nodded, picking up speed as she slammed down on Zuko one last time, moaning against his neck as she came around him, her eyes rolling back in her head from the force of the orgasm. She felt her hips still rock against Zuko’s, hearing him panting in her ear. “Don’t…hold back…” she whispered, biting his neck softly.

Zuko nodded, thrusting up into Suki a few more times, slamming his hips into hers and moaning as he felt his own orgasm hit. He panted as he fell back, Suki collapsing onto his chest. He panted softly, his fingers tracing down Suki’s back softly.

Suki moaned as she pulled off of Zuko. She looked down at her pussy, her eyes going slightly wide. She saw his cum leaking out of her, knowing she’d put the condom on him. “Um…Zuko…?”

“Hmm…?” Zuko asked, opening his eyes as he looked at Suki. She reached out and took the condom off of his cock, inspecting it. “Suki?”

“Um…honey, the condom broke,” she said, looking at Zuko.

Zuko blinked. “Oh, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tam is Madamebomb's OC and used with permission. Go and read her Shadow Demons series, it's so damn good! There's 7 parts to it and it's currently still on going!
> 
> The next chapter's going to be the last one. This had 15 chapters planned but I realized i couldn't do it so I decided to cut it in half. There's going to be a couple of Side Courses chapters in the coming weeks, so watch out for them!


	7. PSA

Hey guys.

Just want to make a little note in my WIP fics, but I'm taking a little break from writing for the time being. Some reviews of a previous one-shot have stuck with me, and at the current moment I'm not feeling very confident in my abilities to accurately portray these characters in the way they should be, regardless of what the storyline is. I'm taking the month of July off, so hopefully come August 1st, I'll be feeling back up to par and ready to go for finishing things up.

  
I do just want to say thank you for all the continued support. Seeing the emails that tell who all has kudo'd my works gives me such a shot of happiness. I can't believe my stuff is reaching so many people. I'll be back in a month with some finale chapters for my big 3 WIPs.

Take care,

FangZeronos


End file.
